The present invention relates to a mechanical stroke limiting collar for a hydraulic cylinder.
Mechanical stops or collars are needed to control or limit the stroke of hydraulic cylinders in a number of applications. Such stops are used on the cylinders of agricultural implements such as planters and discs, etc., to control or limit the operating depths of the implement. Spacing washers (such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,345) and stroke control segments (such as manufactured by Pederson-Sells Equipment Co., Inc.) are available. However, the fine adjustment of such devices is limited to the width of the thinnest washer or segment. Threaded stop systems, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,279, are subject to seizure due to rusty or dirty threads. Other stop or collar systems may require partial disassembly of the cylinder to permit installation or removal of the stops or collars.